Wraith and the Ice Princess
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Ratisu is the Captain of the New 14th Division. After observing a raise in Hollows and a new Soul Reaper, he decides the time has come to take matters into his own hands. Rated T for Violence, Death and Profanity. Rukia x Ratisu. Infrequent updates for now. Follows the Manga slightly. This chapter is 900 words. Chapter will be on this Friday. Will be on hold after next chapter.
1. New Division

**Sup guys. Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Bleach. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Soul Society, 2 days before start of series.)**

To many, young Ratisu Gadian was a very unusual Captain, while he was still very much a skilled leader and warrior, he was very reckless and very prone to acting on his gut feelings.

"Captain, Gadian, sir?"

The boy heard as he turned to see one of his friends, Hana Yurei standing behind him, robes flapping in the faint breeze as he regarded his Lieutenant as he looked her in the eye.

"What's new, Yurei? I thought you and the others were training… This must be more important than your love of training…"

Ratisu said with a small, nearly undetectable smirk which Yurei knew was a small amount of playful mocking between the duo as Ratisu finally stopped smiling and looked at the Lieutenant for Division 14 seriously.

"We're going to be needed soon, somethings coming, I can't tell what but I know something big is going to happen… I just wanted to come see what you decided to do…"

Yurei said as Ratisu crossed his arms, his friend's 'visions' came less as a supernatural power and more as something that came from instinct.

And Yurei should have known that while Ratisu was reckless, he would never do something without the approval of the rest of the Soul Society leadership, he wouldn't go behind their backs without a good reason, and just because something 'big' was happening hardly warranted.

"We can't do much of anything yet, Lieutenant… As for now, waiting would be the best thing for us to do… Besides as you love to remind me, going off only a few pieces of information is more likely to get us into more trouble… Even more trouble than just going behind their backs…"

Ratisu said, muttering the last part as the duo began to walk around, Ratisu still rolled his eyes.

He knew that Yurei while not being a stickler for rules like some of the other Lieutenants and Captains, he was still a somewhat of a rookie, not that he could blame the girl as many of the other Captains regarded Ratisu as a child.

"I also heard Rukia is being sent to Karakuru Town… I think I got the name right…"

Yurei stated as Ratisu's eyes widened as he turned to face her, he didn't say anything, processing the information she has told him.

Yurei knew very little of his and Rukia's bond, but she knew Yurei and Rukia had usually talked a lot if Yurei wasn't relaxing or rarely training.

"Good for her, I'm surprised… Not in a bad way… But surprised nonetheless, aren't you, Yurei?"

Ratisu asked as they came to a stop in their barracks as Yurei turned to face her captain as she struggled to come up with an answer.

"Yes… Yes, I am… I've just come to the point where I'm not sure what to think at the moment…. I'm surprised, same as you are… And don't try and hide it, I know you, Captain… Even if you don't spend a lot talking to me."

Yurei muttered, smirking as Ratisu crossed his arms and smiled and smirked.

"A sense of humor? Who are you and what have you don't with my Lieutenant, false Yurei?"

Ratisu muttered in response as Yurei frowned and sighed in annoyance, her attempt at a snarky remark dashed by the fact that her friend was more adept at humor then she was.

"Very funny, sir… I'll go tell the others later and see what they think…. Things have been quiet lately… Or as quiet as they possibly could be as of late…"

Yurei stated as Ratisu nodded, Hollows were a common occurrence, it didn't take the worlds smartest Soul Reaper to know that dozens of souls daily would become the invisible monsters the Soul Reapers had to put down.

It had become so common that Ratisu barely considered fighting Hollows to be a surprise, it became more like daily exercise at the rate Hollows were popping up.

"You might not want to keep saying that, your jinx it… Not that I doubt the people who value combat around here… You know who I mean, not that I doubt they'd enjoy all that combat… Besides, your acting like the Hollows coming in greater numbers is a surprise… There's always a restless soul or so that can't make the journey peacefully… It's sad, but you know it happens… The best thing to have done in that situation is to take the Hollows down…"

Ratisu muttered, he was not the most serious Captain, he was well aware of that as was everyone around him. Yurei knew that when he became serious, Ratisu wasn't just scary, he was dangerous to boot.

"I know, I'm just wondering why their becoming so numerous, a few Hollows a day is to be expected… The more that pop up, the more I think this isn't just a coincidence…"

Yurei said with a frown as she began to walk away as Ratisu watched the Lieutenant go, he knew she had a point, Hollows were common enough, but the number of Hollows that were beginning to worry him, even if just a little.

"That girl scares me when she's right… Then again, I scare her when I'm serious… Geez, things are going to be much crazier if she's right… And she's almost always right… Great…"

Ratisu groaned out as he walked away to go find something to do, he didn't usually talk to everyone in the 14th Division, they were not the busiest of the Divisions but Ratisu knew they were capable of handling something on their own, at least if Yurei was leading the group.

"Maybe I can go get a nap or so… At the very least, I don't know of any appointments I'm going to be needed for today… So at least until I'm needed, it should be alright to rest."

Little did he know just how much things were going to change.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter isn't the best and I know some things might not match up with the Anime and Manga… I will try and keep things like the book with differences here and there, as for the 14** **Th** **Division and all that? Their purpose will be revealed next chapter. I will possibly be updating this story every other Sunday but for now the chapters will be infrequent. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Substitute Reaper meets Captain

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith and the Ice Princess. Enjoy the 2200-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Soul Society, 1 day after start of series.)**

Rukia felt a Soul Reaper drawing near, Ichigo had gone off to school and the Reiatsu signature she felt came like a wave.

She turned to see Ratisu siting in the windowsill as he leapt and landed in front of her, his white and black hooded captains uniform was something he had made himself, looking like a ying yang design along with the black and white fingerless gloves that he wore.

"There you went, what happened?"

Ratisu asked as he leaned against the wall, a gesture she had seen him do regardless if he was on duty or not, she had expected the Soul Society to send someone to retrieve her.

Ratisu merely blinked and looked at her, he knew something was wrong but his eyes widened.

"Wait… Did you… Damn it, then Yurei was right… I really do have to listen to her visions more."

Ratisu said as Rukia flinched as Ratisu crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"How did you get here? Do the other captains no?"

Rukia asked as Ratisu shook his head, Rukia expected him to bring her back to the Soul Society for crimes and to be executed for passing her powers to another being.

"There's a few ways here that the others don't know about… No one but Yurei knows I'm here… And even then, she isn't going to snitch on me being here."

Ratisu said, it made him want to snort, but the Captain simply placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder as he looked her in the eye and pulled back the hood of his uniform, something Rukia had come to know as Ratisu becoming serious.

"Rukia… Tell me what happened, I promise I won't do anything until I've heard every detail, you owe me that much at least after I've gotten here."

Ratisu said as Rukia nodded, Ratisu sat down on the ground as Rukia started to speak, starting with her mission to the human.

 **(1 hour later.)**

Ratisu snapped alert when the door opened as he dodged to the side, he stared down the man in front of him as he ducked to the side of the man's blade, he saw Rukia stand in front of him as he spoke.

"I'm guessing your Ichigo?"

Ratisu said as Rukia rolled her eyes as Ratisu walked around her, dodging two more stabs from Ichigo's blade with practiced ease.

"Relax, buddy, I'm not here to kill Rukia, or go after your friends and loved ones or hurt someone, I'm…"

Ratisu started to say as Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo, this is Ratisu Gadian of the 14th Division, head of…"

Rukia started to say as Ratisu coughed, causing Rukia to growl in annoyance as Ratisu smirked.

Rukia was finally starting to get back to her old personality, something Ratisu was happy for.

"Leader of the Black Ops division for Soul Society, yatta, yatta, he doesn't need my life story, Rukia… And like I was saying, Pumpkin hair, I'm not here for any Soul Reaper business… Rukia here thinks I've come to put a stake through her heart for giving you most of her powers…"

Ratisu said as he cracked his knuckles as he moved to stand next to the windowsill as he pulled his hood over his head as Ichigo finally lowered his guard as he looked at the Captain turned and looked out the window.

"You're from the Soul Society, right? What the hell are you doing here then?"

Ichigo asked as he walked over to sit on his bed as Ratisu cleared his throat.

"I don't suppose Rukia told you about the 13 Captains or anything? If she didn't, I'll tell you the important facts…. My Lieutenant had a vision about Rukia and something happening about it… I don't know all the details; her visions aren't the same thing as something written in stone…. Anyway, I decided to come see her and see what happened… Rukia gave you her powers after a Hollow wounded her, right?"

Ratisu asked as he turned to face Ichigo, his crimson eyes burned like stars through Ichigo as he stared him in the eye, Ichigo didn't know much about the Reaper but he could tell he cared about Rukia.

"Yes, she got injured trying to protect me, she transferred most of her powers to me after she got hurt and wasn't able to fight back anymore."

Ichigo said as Ratisu pulled his hood down at he looked at Rukia.

"You gave up your powers to protect someone… And you're expecting me to haul you off to Soul Society to be executed or some horrible torture? You think that, Ruk?"

Ratisu asked as Rukia looked down as Ratisu broke out laughing as he turned to Ichigo.

"I came here to say hi and talk to her and she's acting like I've come to rip her heart out, can you believe this damn melodrama, Ichigo?"

Ratisu started to say as Rukia dropkicked Ratisu in the stomach as she tackled her friend to the ground, cursing and screaming as Ratisu blocked the hits with his arms as he laughed.

"There's the Ruk, I know, actually cursing and yelling like someone who wasn't born with a stick-…"

Ratisu said before Rukia kicked him in the face as she growled.

"Don't. you…. Dare… Finish that damn sentence… Or I'm going to kick your ass…"

Rukia hissed as Ratisu mouthed something that ticked off Rukia as she kept throwing punches which he blocked with a single arm as he turned to look over at Ichigo.

Ichigo could clearly see how Ratisu and Rukia were friend as he looked at the reaper.

"I can help Rukia teach you… But I'm staying here, Rukia's my friend and Soul Society is going to come after her…. Which she's going to try and do the stupid thing and surrender to so they can execute her…. Which id die before I let that happen to her… Besides, if Ruk decided to protect your sorry backside, she had to see something in you… That… And there's going to be more Hollows, a lot more Hollows."

Ratisu said as Rukia finally calmed down as Ratisu looked at her, smirking at her.

"You act like an angry bunny when your mad."

Ratisu said as Rukia blushed and looked at Ratisu as her eyes narrowed.

"That's it… YOUR DEAD!"

Rukia said as she started punching the captain as she laughed as Ichigo watched with awkwardness as Rukia tried to kill the boy Ratisu had said was her best friend.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Rukia had long since exhausted her energy to beat on her friend and had collapsed as Ratisu had carried her to the closet where Ichigo had explained as he gently put her on the ground as Ratisu looked at his Zanpakuto: Piranha. Ratisu would have laughed at the fact that the duel, razor sharp Katanas he used for most of his battles was named after a fish, he still knew why most people had named the swords that.

Ratisu might have been a warrior who favored brute force but his swordsmanship cut through his enemies like a piece of raw meat around the dangerous fish. He also knew there was another reason the blades were named after something aquatic.

"It's Kurosaki, isn't it? Ichigo Kurosaki Son of Isshin Kurosaki?"

Ratisu asked from the other side of the room as he sat against the wall as the substitute Reaper's eyes snapped open as he turned to look at the Captain as he looked to the wall, sounding curious but bored at the same time.

"How the hell do you know about my dad?"

Ichigo asked, partly wondering why the man had yet to come upstairs yet as Ratisu rolled his eyes.

"React, super rookie…. I'm the Captain of the Block Ops Division for the Soul Reapers, I'm in charge of handling the off the books work… It doesn't take much digging to find out about one of the most legendary Reapers in the history… He was fighting back when I was still living… And not even a recruit in the army of Soul Reapers…. I can see a lot of power in you… But, Ruk said you tried to fight a Hollow with your bare hands… Did you?"

Ratisu asked as Ichigo just grunted as he dusted off his cloak as Ratisu looked him in the eye.

"Oh, Rukia was right…. That's gutsy, I approve… But you did get Rukia wounded in one arm… I don't blame you for taking her power…. But remember, she gave you that power, you need to learn how to use it respectfully… Ill help her teach you about all that power and all that."

Ratisu said as Ichigo nodded, not sure what to say as Ratisu spoke up as he looked at Rukia's sleeping form.

"She's not all an ice queen… I'm not going to say much about her now… It would be a jackass move… But Rukia's a nice person… She just takes too much after her damn 'big brother' too much at times… I ticked her off so she would act like the Rukia I know… All cursing, violence and anger… I like it better when she acts like a normal person… I know I do… People are going to come for her… I'm going to stop them… But I want to point out something, Ichigo… I'm not doing this just to help you, I might not have been a reaper when your dad was a captain, but he was a hero…. I'm also doing this for Rukia…. And I'll tell you why soon… Until then, get some rest or something, I'm going Hollow hunting."

Ratisu said as he walked to the window before leaping out of the window as he poked his head back inside.

"If she wakes up, tell her I've gone out to do some training… She won't buy it, but she won't worry… If you're going to train… Just find a way to message me…. I don't have a cell phone but still… I'll find some way for us to talk…"

Ratisu muttered before vanishing to go find a Hollow to hunt as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"I doubt I'll find a Hollow this late… He doesn't need to know about the rest of my plans…. Hmm, knowing Soul Society, it will be a week before the Soul Society send someone to collect Rukia… That gives me about a week to help make Ichigo able to fight them… I still need to find out what else Ratisu was right about… If she was right with her visions, then theirs someone pulling the strings besides Captain Yamamoto… I can't let them get Rukia… Why the hell is she on my mind so much, she's fun to tick off, but…. Damn it, I'll figure that out later… I have to go find a place to sleep…"

Ratisu thought before vanishing faster then everyone could see, Ratisu knew how powerful he was and what he could and couldn't do, Yamamoto wasn't someone he was going to fight, he respected the man too much for all he had done and helped Ratisu with.

But somewhere in his mind, he knew he couldn't let anyone capture Rukia, he wouldn't allow that.

 **(Kurosaki household, midnight.)**

Rukia awoke with a start as she looked around the room as she opened the door to the closet and noticed that Ratisu was gone, she ran over to Ichigo before pushing the boy out of bed.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

Ichigo yelled, careful to keep his voice level so he didn't wake up his father and sisters as Rukia stared him in the eyes.

"Where is Ratisu?! What happened to him!?"

Ichigo heard Rukia hiss at him as she marched over to the open window as she growled in anger.

"I'm going to kill him when he comes back here… He didn't go to the Soul Society, he went to go find a hotel or something… Damn pain... Wait here, I'm going to go get something… Stay here and go back to sleep… I'm going to go get Ratisu… And then kick his sorry butt... He always does things like this."

Rukia said as she grabbed her cell phone and slipped a pair of shoes onto her feet before opening the window as she slipped out into the night and marched out to go find her friend and drag him back to the house, her mind swimming with things she didn't understand at the moment.

Her rage, however, was something she clearly understood as she tried to calm her twitching eye.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Ratisu has met Ichigo and reunited with Rukia already… This story is different than the anime and Manga. As for Ratisu not betraying Rukia to tell the other Soul Reapers, they've been friends for too long for him to betray her. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Ratisu and Rukia training Ichigo to be a better Soul Reaper. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Reaper training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith and the Ice Princess. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Kakakura Highschool, 2 days after start of series.)**

"Are you sure this is the best way to train him?"

Ratisu whispered to Rukia as the Lieutenant of squad 13 watched Ichigo continue to practice his 'Zanjutsu' as Rukia and Ratisu explained it to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ratisu tried not to chuckle at how basic Ichigo's grasp of swordsman ship was, Ratisu knew his sword style depended on wide swings and much strength due to the size of the blade.

That however, would do no good against stronger Hollows if they showed up or any Soul Reapers as Ratisu knew they would show up to retrieve Rukia and investigate his trip to the human world.

Not that it bothered Ratisu, he had spared against his fellow Captains before, he knew how to handle many of them, him being the Captain of Black Ops operations and his previous experiences in his living life helped as well.

"Go spar with him, he could at least benefit from learning the benefits!"

Rukia whispered yelled at Ratisu as his eyes widened as he looked at her and then at Ichigo as he shook his head.

"What?! You're not serious, I am not going to train him, he wouldn't last a minute against me, let alone learn a damn thing, couldn't you just explain some special sword techniques?!"

Ratisu yelled back as Rukia just looked at him as the two Reapers stared at each other before Ratisu looked away and growled in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll go teach him some moves… You owe me for this, Ruk, you owe me."

Ratisu said as he jumped over the small wall he and Rukia were looking from behind to watch Ichigo as Rukia smirked as Ratisu walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey, strawberry head, sparring time. Me and Rukia want you to learn how to… Actually fight, I'm going to teach you some fighting moves."

Ratisu said as he drew his blades, the twin Katanas resembled tantos as the dragons emblazed on the blades shined in the sunlight as he faced Ichigo.

"Ok, I want you to attack me with everything you have… I'm not going to teach you everything today… Someone doesn't want to help me teach!"

Ratisu muttered, yelling the last bit as Rukia, who was busy drawing something offered a thumb up as Ratisu shook his head as Ichigo swung at Ichigo. Ratisu knocked the blade away with one sword with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Ok, I was distracted, that was my bad, Ichigo… But also, no that isn't going to work… Again… Unless you watch to try to stab the Hollows and hope you get lucky to death instead of learning how to fight like one of us."

Ratisu taunted as Ichigo started to swing at Ratisu as the Captain of the 14th division either dodged them or battered the blade away as he kicked Ichigo back.

"You know I'm trying to get under your skin, right, strawberry head? Your putting too much power behind your attacks, it makes them stronger, but someone who's faster or more skilled will cut through you like butter… Well… Never mind, Rukia can help me with one lesson… Let's keep going."

Ratisu said as he and Ichigo entered combat stances as Rukia, who was finally done with her drawings looked up and was surprised with Ratisu's seriousness on training Ichigo.

Ratisu was only serious on the most important missions, if it effected his soldiers or if he was in an important fight.

She watched as Ratisu and Ichigo dueled, Ichigo's swings didn't improve much, Rukia didn't expect it to within a few hours… 2 if she was being honest, she still noticed Ichigo's swings begin to focus less on power and more on speed as he began to observe Ratisu's fighting style.

"Ok, that was good… Rukia is going to help me next time… Even if I need to make her fight you with a sharp stick…"

Ichigo heard Ratisu muttered as they sheathed their swords as Rukia walked over.

"Your teaching him how the tablets he has to take works, you owe me that much, Ruk… I'm going to search for any Hollows in town, take care of any I find then head home… Call me when you get done…"

Ratisu said as he leapt to the top of the school, turning only to give Rukia a look of sympathy as he flash stepped away.

 **(20 minutes later.)**

Ratisu had to bite back the urge to chuckle as he sat against the wall of his hotel room, he had recorded Rukia yelling at Ichigo and kicking over his questioning of the Gikon that Rukia had explained hosted the 'Soul Candy' that allowed him to return or leave to his body.

That had been before she had noticed him and yelled at him as he ran off.

What was even funnier was that Ratisu hadn't used his Gikon much, only to talk to Rukia on the cell phone Ichigo had helped him buy, his artificial body was sleeping on the bed behind him as the door flew open.

"I hate you… I hate so much sometimes, if I had my powers back, Id kick your ass…"

Rukia hissed from the doorway as Ratisu turned away from the window to look at her.

"You made me teach someone who you know can't fight yet how-to sword fight… Also, hello to you, Ruk."

Ratisu said as Rukia stormed up to him before losing the anger she had by the time she reached him as Ratisu's eyes seemed to be looking all the way to the other side of town.

"You know they're going to send your brother and Renji to take you back, right? I know Yamamoto, he's going to send the two most capable… Ok, your brother… He's going to be here by the end of the week."

Ratisu said suddenly as Rukia was silent as Ratisu looked at her as he crossed his arms before speaking again.

"He isn't taking you back, I won't let him… You did nothing wrong."

Ratisu said as Rukia's eyes widened like dinner plates as she shook her head back and forth.

"You can't, Ratisu! He'd kill you!"

Rukia yelled as Ratisu whirled on her so fast that Rukia nearly fell to the ground.

"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GIVING ICHIGO YOUR POWERS, RUKIA! YOUR BROTHER CARES MORE ABOUT DAMN TRADITIONS THEN HE DOES YOU! YOU KNOW I AM NOT GOING TO STAND ASIDE AND LET THEM MURDER YOU FOR DOING WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS RIGHT!"

Ratisu bellowed as Rukia looked at Ratisu in shock, Ratisu was almost always laid back, carefree and joking outside of missions or important business, she remembered how serious he was with training and knew he was serious as he calmed down.

"I want you to promise me something… No matter what happens, you won't get involved…. If I win, you're staying, no complaints, deal? You know I'm not going to kill him…"

Ratisu stated as Rukia was about to say something as he looked the Lieutenant in the eye.

"Ratisu…."

Rukia started to say, not used to being so… Vulnerable as Ratisu leaned down and looked her in the eye so they could speak.

"Rukia… Promise me that, you know I am not going to stand down from fighting your brother… If I win… You are staying, no matter what, promise me that? Ichigo is going to do the same thing and fight… You know you can't talk us out of that when it happens."

Ratisu said as Rukia looked to the side, she wanted to lie or say something that would satisfy Ratisu's mind so she could think.

She looked into her best friend's crimson eyes and knew she had to tell the truth as she nodded.

"I promise… Just please… Don't kill them… Promise me that?"

Rukia asked as Ratisu hugged her tight as Rukia blushed with wide eyes before closing them and hugging back.

"I promise."

Ratisu said as the two friends smiled at the moment of peace.

Then Ratisu ruined it with his next sentence.

"So, do you want me to buy the Bunny Gikon or did you want to buy it yourself?"

Ratisu teased as Rukia's eyes shot opened as she didn't know whether to punch Ratisu or hug him.

She decided on punching him now and hugging later as she kicked him to the ground and lunged at him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT JOKE, RATISU!"

The Soul Reaper hissed as she beat on Ratisu with her fists as he blocked her strikes with her arm, laughing the entire time.

 **(Kurosaki house, 2 hours later.)**

It was probably 10PM or so when Ichigo opened the door to see Ratisu cradling an unconscious Rukia in his arms as he looked at Ichigo.

"So, what's new, Strawberry?"

Ratisu asked as he looked at Rukia who had tired herself from hitting Ratisu as Ichigo merely sighed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and motioned for Ratisu to come in, thankful the rest of his family was asleep.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if I messed something up, its been a while since I've seen the show so my memory is fuzzy. As for Rukia and Ratisu messing with each other and that moment at the hotel? I wanted to show just how much Ratisu cares about Rukia even before they got together. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Ratisu and Ichigo hunting the Hollow that happens to be Orihime's brother. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Let me know if Ichigo and Ratisu should lose the fight against Renji and Byakuya or not!**


	4. Reaper Bonding

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith and the Ice Princess. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Kakakura Highschool, 2 days after start of series.)**

Ratisu had been training when he felt the Spiritual Pressure of a Hollow. He raced across town only to be stopped by a horde of the blasted creatures, one of which was shaped like a massive wolf.

"Damn pain… And I was just about to relax… C'mon guys, it will be more painless if you don't try to kill me in the process…"

Ratisu muttered as his hands inched towards his Zanpakuto as one of the 10 Hollows lunged at him.

Ratisu sighed and cut through the Hollow's mask and face in as he drew his blades and cut upwards in one fluid motion as the Hollow fell to the ground as the others looked at the corpse and then back to Ratisu as he stared down the remaining 9 Hollows.

"Ok, who's next then?"

Ratisu asked as the Hollows and Ratisu lunged at each other, Ratisu leapt off ones back, cut down a Hollow that looked like a gorilla and avoided the claws of one that rose up on its hind legs as he cut the arms off another on his way down.

 **(Orihime's Apartment.)**

Rukia cursed as she hid behind a car, Ichigo had engaged a Hollow which she had taken to call Acidwire only to scold herself, she could tell by the looks Ichigo and the human she had found out her name was Orihime as Ichigo continued to battle the Hollow.

She was shaken from her thoughts as another Hollow crashed to the ground next to her as Ratisu leapt off its back then slid back as he blocked the claw that another Hollow swung at him, smashing him into a car.

"Damn little… Lucky shot…"

Ratisu muttered as he climbed to his feet before flipping over the car as another strike demolished the remains of the vehicle as he looked down the street at the girl and waved.

"Ruk, what's new with you? I'll be over there in a minute… Maybe 2."

Ratisu joked as Rukia looked at Ratisu like he was crazy as Ratisu cut the Hollow down, slicing its mask in half as 4 more Hollows followed the slain one as Ratisu sighed and raised his blade. His other arm was a little out of place as he looked at the other Hollows.

"Ok, I'm done warming up… Suraisuu Obaburedo…"

Ratisu said as he swung the blade, a jagged whip like blade came out of the hilt of his weapon as he cut the Hollows down with one swing as did part of the buildings fire escapes as Ratisu sheathed his weapons.

"Or Slicing Water Blade…. Ow, that hurt… But that's all of them…"

Ratisu said as he looked at his other arm before grabbing it and shifting his arm back into place, a crack following it as Rukia winched in concern as Ratisu rushed over to where Rukia was, bending down behind the small former Soul Reaper.

A drop of blood came from his arm as Rukia glared at him as Ratisu shrugged.

"What happened while I was gone? I just had to deal with 4… 10 Hollows… I'm starting to understand why you were sent here…"

Ratisu muttered, not seeming to notice the drop of blood, nor the fact that he had dislocated his arm as he finally noticed Ichigo fighting a Hollow.

He and Rukia were close enough to hear what the Hollow and substitute Soul Reaper was saying as Ratisu started to think on how to help his friend/pupil against the Hollow as he turned to Rukia.

"Who's the giant lizard man of a Hollow? I could deal with him… Just give me a minute…"

Ratisu started to say as Rukia pulled him back down by the hood as he started to rise, he lowered his hood and looked at her.

"What? I'm fine, heal my arm after I take him down… You know I can still fight with a bad arm, I've did it be-…."

Ratisu started to say as she pointed at the Hollow, Ratisu looked confused before he realized Rukia was trying to get him to look at the situation as not just a simple fight or game, but tactically.

He did so, taking in how the fight was going, how the human girl was reacting, how Ichigo was preforming as he fought the Hollow.

His eyes widened as he turned to Rukia as he looked her in the eyes as he did so.

"That's her sibling, isn't it? Damn it, that makes this tougher… Crap…. What do we do then?"

Ratisu started to say as a roar cut them off, a massive Hollow that resembled a wolf leapt down and landed on the end of the street as Ratisu cursed in annoyance.

"You have to be kidding me, that was the leader of the Hollow group I was just dealing with…. I thought I killed it… Stay here, ill deal with it."

Ratisu muttered as he rose and rushed down the street as the Hollow howled and rushed down the street at the Captain as Ratisu drew both of his Zanpakuto as he did so.

"I can't believe I'm friends with that idiot… Screw it…"

Rukia started to say as she looked at Ichigo, quickly accessed the situation and determined that Ichigo would be fine as she turned and rushed towards Ratisu as he leapt towards the massive Hollow as it turned and slashed at him with a blade tipped tail.

He twisted as it barely missed him, nicking the building behind him as he turned and cut low, aiming at its legs as it rose up and nicked him with a tooth, flinging him down the street as Rukia looked at him with concern as he stood and looked at her. He barely blocked the lunging Hollow with his blades as the massive Hollow continued to push at Ratisu, causing the pavement around the duo to crack.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing? Stay back! You don't have your powers back, there isn't much you can do to help!"

Ratisu said as he was forced to duck a claw swipe from the Hulking angry spirt as its claws cut through the building behind him like paper as Ratisu cut through one of the Hollows legs as the Hollow collapsed to the ground as Ratisu turned and started to march towards the injured Hollow.

"Ok, now that your done trying to kill me… Time to finish this…"

Ratisu muttered as the massive Hollow swiped at him as Ratisu as he caught its hand with his other hand before pulled the beast towards him, impaling the Hollow on his blade as he tossed the dying monster to the side as he collapsed against an overturned car.

"Ok… I'm done now…. That monster took more out of me then I thought…"

Ratisu muttered as Rukia leaned down to start healing Ratisu as she glared at him.

"NEVER DO THAT, AGAIN…. Got… It?"

Rukia hissed as she continued healing Ratisu as he simply nodded, he smirked as he looked at her and nodded as Ichigo, who had finished off the Hollow and talked to Orihime as both looked at the two reapers as Ichigo started to open his mouth as Rukia turned to glare at him.

"Say anything and ill break your arm just like that Hollow did his."

Rukia hissed as Ichigo merely sighed in exhaustion at the duo as Ratisu watched the Division 13 Lieutenant heal him as he leaned against the car, slightly drained.

 **(Ratisu's apartment, 2 hours later.)**

Ratisu flexed his arm, slight amounts of pain lanced up it but the Captain of Division 14 felt fine nonetheless as he turned to look at Ichigo, Rukia sat on the second bed in the room.

"Ok… I'm not going to ask about the Hollow that you fought… That was a personal matter for you… But I want to fill you in on something… Since Rukia doesn't want to… Rukia is going to have the Soul Reapers come after her… Maybe me, I won't be in any trouble unless I fight back… Rukia is supposed to be…. Executed for giving you her powers… I will not allow them to kill her… The two most likely Soul Reapers my commander will send is her brother and his Lieutenant: Renji… We have until Sunday to make sure you can stop them, Ichigo…. I know that's a lot to take in… If you want, I will train you… Rukia doesn't want us to win because that means beating up her big brother… Which she should realize is trying to kill her by taking her back…"

Ratisu muttered as Rukia glared at him as Ichigo was silent for a moment before looking at the Soul Reaper Captain as the two looked each other dead in the eye.

"I'll help you, but I need a favor from you in return…"

Ichigo stated as Ratisu was silent for a moment as he looked away to consider Ichigo's request.

"Name it."

Ratisu said as Ichigo and Ratisu turned back to the window as Ratisu dusted off his arms.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! As for Ratisu not fighting Acid Wire? I decided that it was a bit too personal for Ratisu to fight him, just like the Hollow who killed Ichigo's mother. Chapters will start being on Sunday and will usually be 1500-2000 words long. Next chapter will be Sunday and will either be the episode with Chad, or the Episode where Rukia visits Urahura. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith and the Ice Princess. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Kurosaki house, 4 days after start of series.)**

Ratisu sat as motionless on the floor as a statue as he heard Rukia enter and walk to the other side of the room.

"Out of Soul Candy, Ruk?"

Ratisu muttered as Rukia huffed in annoyance as Ratisu stood up and sighed as he reentered his body and turned to face her as he crossed his arms.

"As much as I hate these husks of artificial bodies, we need to go visit Uruharu… He's the only one who could have more… Unless you want me to try contacting Yurei and having her try and supply us more…. If I ask her, then you owe me a favor…."

Ratisu muttered as Rukia sighed, Ratisu knew Uruharu and probably where he had run off to, he had been tasked with tracking down the Soul Reaper and probably let him go as a favor, he wasn't the best at trying to come up with detailed battle plans but thinking things up as they came to him and improvising were something he was a master at.

"Lead the way…. Ratisu…"

Rukia muttered as Ratisu rolled his eyes at his best friend and led the Lieutenant of Division 13 out of the house.

 **(Uruharu shop, 20 minutes later.)**

Ratisu waited against a wall as Rukia talked to Uruharu, he noted the cat at his feet and rolled his eyes, he could guess who the feline was by her golden eyes, most normal felines didn't have golden eyes.

"Ratisu, we're done here."

Rukia stated as Ratisu nodded and walked away with Rukia as he turned and looked at the man in question, Uruharu had said Ratisu had used his favor with him, at least for the moment.

The favor Yoruichi owned him, however, was still unpaid, something that made Ratisu smile a bit as he walked next to Rukia as he grinned, he still had another favor down the road and he knew what he'd ask of former Captain if things went along the way he wanted.

"You realize that I still haven't changed my mind about when your brother arrives, right? I will not stand down and let you be killed by the Reapers… Not for something as stupid as giving your powers to another…. Just remember, you made that promise to stay out of the fight unless anyone suffers a fatal wound… Do you have enough Soul Candy for the rest of the week?"

Ratisu asked as he looked ahead, he had spent the entire week training so far, something Rukia rarely encountered the Captain do… Unless he was deadly serious about something.

Which to her, meant that he was true with the fact that he would never allow the Soul Reapers to kill her unless he was cut down or killed himself.

"Yes… I am going to talk to Ichigo for now, I will talk to you tonight, Ratisu… Thank you…"

Rukia said, as soft as a snowflake as she walked away from Ratisu as he watched her go and sighed, she would never understand what she meant to him as he crossed his arms and shook his head as he walked away to go train.

 **(Roof of Ratisu's Apartment, 2 hours later.)**

Ratisu sliced at another training dummy, cutting through its padded chest like paper as he turned and kicked another training dummy, sending it and the stand on which the dummy was placed on skidding across the roof, this went unnoticed by Ratisu as he left nothing but destroyed training dummies and pieces of scrap metal all over the roof as he stood and panted in exhaustion as he dusted off his arms and sheathed his swords as he turned and started to walk away as he stood on the railing and looked down on the rest of the town.

"Such a pretty town, and it reminds me of when I was a teenager…. Then again, I was living by then and things were much different by then… And back then, it was much more different then things are now… And it was much simpler…. But I will not stand down and let Rukia be slaughtered for a crime she shouldn't be guilty for… And that is just stupid…."

Ratisu muttered as he started to look down on the rest of the town as he wanted to remember the Hollows in the town and pondered if he wanted to go down and take out the rest of the Hollows in the town for now, there'd be many more Hollows in the following days to come and Ratisu wanted to save some for training.

Ratisu had no problem hunting down Hollows, some of the Hollows were nothing more then monsters as time went on and most of the Hollows he hunted down were bad people, at least, the ones he remembered destroying.

"You know, even with 90% of your power gone, your about as easy to track as blood in shark infested water… What's up?"

Ratisu asked as Rukia sat down next to him as he looked into Rukia's purple eyes as she looked to the side.

"There… Was a modified Soul in the Soul Candy… It took over Ichigo's body and went on a massive rampage to destroy his reputation…"

Rukia stated as Ratisu chuckled as Rukia glared at him as Ratisu crossed his arms in amusement as he looked at her.

"Oh relax, Snow Princess, I'm not going to mock you at all… It's very amusing to hear that and I'm sure its either been driven off and captured or destroyed… Besides, you usually are snarky, sarcastic, easy to anger and driven to be reckless at times… Where's that Rukia? The one I've known since we became Soul Reapers… And don't tell me its buried under seriousness and all that…"

Ratisu said as Rukia punched Ratisu in the shoulder as he chuckled and smiled as she hugged him and looked into the hooded Reaper's eyes as she did so.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going to push so far and lose so much just for me?"

Rukia asked as Ratisu raised an eyebrow and looked at her, lifting his hood and letting his ashy black hair spring out to replace it.

"Why would you ask that? Never mind, I can tell why…. Do you remember how we met? When I met you in that ally, all dressed in a vigilante suit and loaded with enough firepower to face down an army and you laughed and wondered if it was Halloween or something? Do you remember that day? When both of us were little more than street rats and all that?"

Ratisu asked as his Crimson eyes bored into her purple ones as Rukia nodded as Ratisu crossed his arms and smirked and laughed as she did so.

"Yes… Wait, you don't mean that…"

Rukia asked as her eyes widened as Ratisu turned to her, still smirking as he did so.

"Yes… That promise, that I wouldn't let you be killed because you were my best friend…. And you said you were like family to me… And I protect my family… Which is the same cheesy thing I'll be sure to say if I defeat your brother… And like I said, if I defeat your brother, you are staying here… Just remember that… So, are you going to act like normal or do I have to tick you off like I've having to do in the past few days so far at the moment?"

Ratisu asked as Rukia slugged Ratisu in the shoulder, hard as Ratisu laughed and rubbed his arm lightly as he did so.

"There the Snow Princess that I've seen in the Human life is… Are you going to be ready to have your powers back soon if I do defeat your brother?"

Ratisu asked as Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at Ratisu as Ratisu simply stared out to the rest of town and rolled his eyes.

"What, you think I think I didn't have a plan for getting your powers back? I still have another favor to call in… And if I defeat… Well, you know whom that is… Then I'll call in that other favor then… That other favor will get you your powers back…"

Ratisu said as Rukia was speechless as she hummed in shock as Ratisu turned to look at her before smirking once more as she allowed herself a smile as she sat a bit closer to Ratisu as he looked over at the rest of the city and wondered where Ichigo was at the moment.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was… Off, but I wanted to talk more about Ratisu's past as both of them have met in the past… I will also want to point out that this story will no longer be following the show and will instead dip into certain episodes at times… Everything from now on is going to be either from a certain episode or entirely written by me…. Until Next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Stories of the rain

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith and the Ice Princess. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Kurosaki house, 4 days after start of series.)**

Ratisu sat in the middle of the floor as Rukia watched her friend with interest as he turned to face her.

"I'm worried about all these Hollows, their weak and pushovers, sure, but they have never shown up in numbers like this before… If their showing up in force like this, it can't mean anything good… Plus your brother is going to show up tomorrow, that's bad news."

Ratisu muttered as Rukia looked out the window, Ratisu had spent 2 hours while Ichigo was in school training with his battle moves, the fact that he was keeping track of every day before her brother showed up to retrieve her and investigate why Ratisu wasn't at his post bothered her greatly.

"I'm going to hunt them down when Ichigo comes, I want to find out why their coming out in numbers like this… Stay here, if any of them come out, you won't be able to do a single thing about them."

Ratisu muttered, crossing over to the window and looking out the window as he held out his hand and felt a drop of rain hit his hand as he looked at the sky.

"It's going to pour soon… Hmm, I wonder if that's a good omen… Maybe it is, it always rains when I'm around."

Ratisu muttered as Rukia rolled her eyes, Ratisu's move set incorporated water into it as that was the element that Ratisu had a command over.

"Of course, it rains when your around, doofus… I can't believe you want to fight him…. You're a damn idiot…"

Rukia hissed, muttering the last part under her breath as Ratisu turned and laughed as he walked over to the depowered Lieutenant.

"I'm the damn idiot? That's cute, Ruk… You knew well in damn advance that I would protect you, you knew it…. And now that I'm going to do it tomorrow, you blame me for trying to fight your brother? Your brother is nothing but rules and regulations, I follow rules, I understand the need for rules to be around when fighting a war or battle… But when the rules slaughter innocent people like you? You who are my best friend? No way in hell will I let you die because it's against the law for you to give away your powers…"

Ratisu muttered, turning away as his cloak floated in the breeze as he crossed his arms, he turned and pulled his hood down before looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when we first met? I had just fought a group of thugs and you were just running around? You thought I looked like a dork? Those were good times, and they were similar to today… Besides, things are always going to be able to turned around…"

Ratisu muttered as Rukia looked to the side, she remembered that moment, he was 13 and had been a vigilante, she was just a normal girl and yet she still thought of the warrior as a dork.

It was hard for her not to think of him as anything else due to how he looked and it made her smile nonetheless.

"You're still a dork… Ok, I'll wait, you're the one that has the Reaper powers… Besides, I can't really do anything to Hollows at the moment… Just make sure you don't end up with a broken arm, ok?"

Rukia said, suddenly solemn and happy as he nodded, Ratisu turned and walked to the door.

"Ok, I'm going hunting, if something happens, tell me… I'll try and sprint across town but for now, Ichigo and me are going Hollow hunting… See you in an hour or 2…"

Ratisu muttered as he turned and left, leaving a barefooted Rukia in his wake as she sighed and pulled out her phone to find out where Ichigo was going in the first place.

"Boys… Sometimes I don't get them just like they don't…"

Rukia started to say before cutting herself off, she couldn't judge Ratisu for trying to help her, he was only doing what he thought was the best thing that he could do for her at the time.

"Dumb idiot."

Rukia said with a smile as she called Ichigo and told him Ratisu was on his way as she walked back to the closet to sleep for the day.

 **(With Ratisu.)**

Ratisu flashstepped towards the school as he spotted Ichigo outside the building as he kept out of sight.

"Yo, Ichigo? There's Hollows popping up all over the city, I'm going to need your help… Unless you can't help me, then I'll just have to hunt down those Hollows myself."

Ratisu said, balancing on his toes as Ichigo grunted before walking home as Ratisu turned and looked up at the sky, rain began to come down on them.

"Seems like a good omen after all."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know nothing major happened in this chapter but the next chapter will be major, this was just to give a little more history on Ratisu and Rukia. Next chapter will probably be in a few weeks as I think up how I want that fight to go and how it will affect the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Captain vs Captain

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith and the Ice Princess. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo and a few others do.**

 **(Water front, 2 weeks after Ratisu's arrival.)**

Ratisu stood at the waterfront, he crossed his arms as the portal he had predicted and had been dreading for the entire week.

"Captain Gadian…."

Ratisu heard before opening his eyes at his fellow captain, his eyes shone like flames.

"Save the uptight crap, Kuchiki… You know how this is going to go… Renji… He seriously brought you with him?"

Ratisu asked with a raised eyebrow, it started to rain, causing Ratisu to grin.

"Bring Rukia Kuchiki to me…. And I promise to appeal to Captain Yamamoto on your behalf."

Byakuya ordered as Ratisu crossed his arms and drew his Zanpakuto at the captain.

"No, I know what is going to happen to her, Byakuya… You're going to execute me and you're going to expect me to be a good little captain and grin and bear it… Now, if your done trying to use the rules that you know I'm not going to bow to, then draw your Zanpakuto and let's get to the fight we both know is coming… You aren't going to be returning back home without a few scars and the fact that Rukia is staying here."

Ratisu said as he planted his swords into the ground, Byakuya drew his and lunged in a flash of light at Ratisu who effortlessly parried the blow before roundhouse kicking the Petal Captain back.

"I've always been as fast as you, Byakuya…. Or did you forget that?"

Ratisu said with a smirk on his face, Byakuya leapt back as Ratisu swung at him, Renji swung at him only to be punched halfway across the area.

"Your late, Strawberry… Leave the serious looking one to me… Renji, I'm sorry you had to get caught up in this, Lieutenant…. Byakuya, last chance to pack it up and leave before I start trying… And you know you won't be able to win if I start trying…"

Ratisu muttered with venom in his voice, Byakuya straightened, Ratisu sighed in annoyance, he crossed his swords.

"Fine, but I warned you… You should have cared more for your sister then the rules…. I will show you no mercy, jackass…"

Ratisu muttered as his fellow Captain lunged at him, he opened his eyes and shouted the words that Byakuya had tried to prevent.

"Bankai: Reinn Reisu!"

Ratisu hissed as an explosion of power threw him back, when the smoke cleared, Byakuya gasped.

Ratisu was covered in water, it looked segmented and armored like a fusion between a dragon and a knight, a cape/cloak of water covered his back and head, his crimson eyes glared at Byakuya as he raised one of his 4 claw tipped water covered fingers at the man, a massive Nodachi rested on his other shoulder.

It began to pour now, Ichigo swore he saw two watery wings spruit from the cloak on Ratisu's back.

"I TOLD YOU TO SURRENDER, BYAKUYA… NOW WHEN I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU CAN TELL THE OTHERS YOU CHOSE TO CONDEMN YOUR OWN SISTER DUE TO YOUR LOVE OF RULES!"

Ratisu hissed, striding towards Byakuya, before the Captain could even swing his blade, Ratisu tackled him off the side and into the water.

Ichigo turned back to Renji and swung his Zanpakuto at the man, hitting him with the blunt end of the weapon.

 **(Underwater, With Ratisu.)**

Byakuya tried to strike at Ratisu but the blade did nothing but pass through his body, Ratisu slammed him into the sea floor of the harbor, punching him with his free arm.

"You make me want to puke…. How could you condemn your own sister to slaughter!? She loves you like family and your content to let her be gutted like a fish just because she gave her powers to a human!?"

Ratisu hissed as he kicked Byakuya away, he wouldn't kill the man, he didn't hate Byakuya enough for that.

And he had promised Rukia he wouldn't murder her brother… But he said nothing about beating the man into a coma.

Byakuya swung his blade at Ratisu, he hardened his hand around the blade before kicking the captain in the ribs, hard.

Byakuya gasped for air as Ratisu kicked him in the face, he didn't need to be underwater to defeat Byakuya. His Bankai wasn't vulnerable to anything Byakuya could hit him with.

But it made Ratisu even faster then before out of water and it gave him an edge over the captain.

He wondered how Ichigo was doing as he grabbed the Zanpakuto and brought Byakuya to his face for another punch.

 **(Above Water, with Ichigo.)**

Ichigo ducked under a swing from Renji, the man was skilled, there was no mistaking that, but Ichigo had two advantages.

He was stronger then the Lieutenant, and he hadn't fought Renji before, that gave him the advantage of surprise over Renji.

He was just about to counterstrike before the water exploded.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this is the last chapter, I do want to continue this story and I will soon but at the moment, I have other stories to deal with… As for why Ratisu is beating Byakuya without effort? His Bankai is giving him an edge over Byakuya… I will post when my next chapter is, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
